Fuega
Fuega, labeled as The Pyromaniac, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Fuega befriended Bozo when Fuega gave Bozo things on fire to juggle. Fuega voted for Ed, and was put on the Rampaging Piranhas tribe. She won the fire-making challenge for her team, earning them with the reward. Chapter Two - Hillary praised Fuega for winning the team the cabin, which Fuega later tried to set on fire. Hillary scolded her for it. During the challenge, Fuega jumped and her team won immunity. Chapter Three - Fuega comforted Rocky when he was still upset about Fuega being better at fire than him. She told him he could be the team captain. She then stole the fire he had been working with leaving it unknown how sincere she was. During the challenge, Fuega competed in two rounds, and got a bag in the free-for-all round. Her team lost, and Fuega voted for "Spazz". Chapter Four - Fuega threatened to burn down the Piranhas' cabin if Rocky and Hillary didn't stop fighting. The two stopped fighting, and Fuega went to bed. During the challenge, Fuega walked. They won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Fuega sat with Bozo at the romantic dinner so that the two could catch up over the past few days, and they were the only girls left. Fuega was put on the Battling Females tribe, and was happy to be with Bozo. Fuega did well in the challenge, but the Battling Females lost. Fuega voted for Betty. Chapter Six - Fuega comforted Bozo when she was depressed and did so for the rest of the chapter (even during the challenge). Fuega voted for Hillary for insulting Bozo. Chapter Seven - Fuega was weary about Audrey's alliance. Fuega didn't do the challenge due to her fear of water. The Battling Females lost the challenge. Fuega stopped the girls' fighting by telling them to "let the chips fall where they may." Fuega voted for Audrey. Chapter Eight - Fuega thought that the Battling Females could win the next challenge if it was fire-based. When Nalyd sprayed her with water (her fear), she dared him to give her a better challenge. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Nine - Fuega joined Jocelyn's alliance. During the challenge, Fuega made her team's fire and was very successful with it (Even though Jocelyn ended up cheating to win the challenge). Chapter Ten - Fuega burned down the Battling Female's cabin, causing them to have to go live at the Alpha Males camp. During the challenge, Fuega lost to Nathaniel in the puzzle building race. Fuega was told by Jocelyn to vote for Susan, but in the end Fuega was voted off. Alliance(s) Fuega joined Jocelyn's alliance in chapter nine, but Jocelyn used said alliance to eliminate Fuega in chapter ten. Background Fuega was named for the "fire color in her eyes." Little did her parents know, she had fire in her heart as well, and her brain. The first thing she ever lit on fire was a toaster. She has burned garbage cans, a tree, and the library in her school. She had to be put into rehabilitation for five years. Her parents think she is okay now. Trivia *Fuega's appearance is an edit of Izzy. *Her name was originally going to be "La Fuega" which means "The fire" in Spanish. **If she were a boy it would have been "El Fuego." *Fuega received two votes. Category:Total Drama Amazon